


Braces Aren't That Funny

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BRACES ARE NOT GOOD, Bill feels my pain now, Braces, I made this a week ago bc My braces were sore from just getting them on, This is really short., You can decide if they have an established relationship or nah, bill gets braces, its barely there, its irrelevant to the story so whichever, not hilarious, oF cOURse thEY aRE soREE, really - Freeform, subtle billdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill has to get braces and learns about how not all pain is hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because my braces were making my mouth hurt, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore the pain. I decided that Bill probably couldn't either and wrote this at 4am. RIP me. Please enjoy.

"Pinetree, I honestly don't see why I need these useless things!" Bill complained, pulling at one of the wires attached to his teeth. He immediately regretted his decision and grimaced with pain. 

"Have you seen your teeth?" Dipper reasoned in an exasperated tone, sparing the blonde a glance from the road. "Your teeth are so crowded, it honestly looks like the mouth of a shark. " The brunet snorted at his own joke and focused his attention back on the road. Bill gave the man a glare with clearly zero amusement, clenching his teeth in irritation. However, the ex-demon immediately relaxed his jaw and let out a pitiful whine. 

"These 'braces' are stupid..." Bill muttered, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat. The blonde ran his tongue over his metal incarcerated teeth for what seemed like the millionth time that day. 

The cars ahead of theirs were slowing down, the cause of the sudden traffic jam was unknown to either of the two, but did not stop Bill's rapidly growing irritation, only adding to it. The blonde inhaled through his nose deeply, greedily taking in the scent of cinnamon from the artificially scented red pine tree that swung around the mirror melidously. Bill would've made a joke about Pinetree, maybe something about slavery, but merely huffed and sunk in his seat so low that his chin rested over the part of the seatbelt built for the waist. 

Dipper patiently moved the car a few feet forward every few seconds but it was obvious by the tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel that he was losing that patience. The brunet looked over at Bill for a moment but as soon as their eyes met he turned away with a light blush dusted on his cheeks. The blonde would usually take this opportunity to tease the human, but it was evident that Bill's usual shenanigans were not to be expected, considering the circumstances. 

"Wanna listen to some music or something?" Dipper suggested, wincing at the awkwardness of his tone. Bill felt his mouth twitch upwards, but his pained expression failed to cease. However, with a deep breath the ex-demon nodded and straightened his back, no longer slouching directly above the waist belt. The blonde leaned forward and lightly pressed the button displaying the number '3'. Bill narrowed his eyes as an overplayed pop ballad played but nevertheless leaned back into his seat. 

Bill casted a glance at the side view mirror and caught his reflection staring back at him with cerulean blue eyes. The blonde tested a smile and a pained grin decorated with yellow-banded braces reflected back. Bill's eyes watered maybe a second later as a jolt of pain was stimulated by his nerves. Bill didn't even look good in this shade of yellow. He hone-

"Ya know..." Dipper started, seemingly said absentmindedly. The traffic had finally let up and they were cruising down the highway once more. "You look kinda... cute... with the braces I mean!! Well, that's not to say you aren't usually cute, I just think you look kinda ni-" Bill cut the bumbling idiot off with roaring laughter, the blonde's pain put into the back of his mind as he watched the flushed boy stumble over his words in embarassment. 

Bill smiled gently as Dipper let out a weak chuckle. And with that Bill supposed he could survive the irritating braces, so long as he had his dearest Pinetree around.


End file.
